


A Timely Mistake

by theSapphireSky



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adorably Furious Pathologists, F/M, Matchmaking Time Lords, Pining Consulting Detectives, Two Brilliant Curmudgeonly Geniuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSapphireSky/pseuds/theSapphireSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After traveling with the Doctor for 7 months, Molly returns to London. And things are certainly different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Timely Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I've been fiddling around with writing a Sherlolly Who!lock for a while now... and I finally did it! Enjoy, my loves! :)

****Molly stepped out into the cold, London air and breathed in deep. Oh, it was good to be back.

Behind her, the Doctor leaned out of the TARDIS and licked his finger, holding it up in the air and furrowing his brow in thought.

‘London, England, sometime in the year... 2016! Oh, a good year indeed, 2016. Summer Olympics in Rio, Molly. Positively spectacular!’

Molly giggled as the Doctor smirked in that knowing, cheeky way of his and twirled on the spot, his black coat swirling about him in a flash of red satin.

‘You do remember 2016 is the year you stole me from,’ she teased and grabbed his hand. ‘Now, come on, let’s see if anything’s changed!’

The Doctor huffed. ‘What could possibly have changed? You only left mere days, or possibly months, ago!’

Molly rolled her eyes. ‘ _I’ve_ changed! I’ve spent the last seven months of my own linear time traveling across the stars! So, to me, _everything_ has changed, because I’m looking at it all through different eyes.’

‘Ah. An excellent point,’ he agreed solemnly.

Locking elbows with him, she beamed up at him. ‘Let’s go!’

To his credit, the Doctor held back _most_ of his biting remarks about the London streets and sheer amount of people as they wandered through the crowds. 

‘How about some chips?’ Molly offered and grinned triumphantly at the spark of interest in his eyes. He really was a sucker for a good batch of chips. ‘Come on,’ she said and tugged him down a side street. ‘I know a place.’

* * *

 

Her favourite fish and chips place was just down the street from St Bart’s and she eagerly pulled him along behind her. His grumblings only made her smile bigger. He was really a big softie on the inside and, like Sherlock, his gruffness was only a defense to protect himself. 

Which was another reason why she loved him. 

Finally arriving, she pushed open the door and they were hit by a blast of heat and the smell of delicious, mouthwatering chips. 

The Doctor groaned appreciatively and they approached the clerk, who was hunched over the cash register. 

‘Two baskets of chips, please, Ramone.’ She smiled as her friend lifted his head.

The elderly man looked up and his jaw dropped. ‘Molly?!’

‘Hi!’ Molly’s smile faded when he continued to gape at her. Her brow furrowed in confusion. ‘Is everything okay?’

‘Is every-....’ Ramone sputtered. ‘You show up here out of the blue and ask if everything’s okay, like you haven’t been missing for an entire year?!’

Molly’s eyes popped out and beside her the Doctor sucked in a breath.

‘Oops.’

Heart thundering, she slowly turned to look at him. ‘A _year?!_ You brought me back _a year_ late?!’

He cleared his throat. ‘To be fair, it’s hard to tell the difference between 2016 and 2017, they taste very similar.’

Nostrils flaring, Molly grabbed him by the lapel and dragged him from the shop, ignoring Ramone’s confused exclamations behind her.

‘Molly, let go! I’m not the type to be dragged about!’ He lowered his voice to a grumble. ‘Why is this becoming more common with companions, I really need to start vetting you all for violent tendencies.’

‘Not until we’re back at the TARDIS and you take me back to my own time,’ she shouted over her shoulder, uncaring of those shooting them strange looks. The petite spitfire dragging the older man dressed like a magician behind her like she was taking him to the gallows.

‘I can’t!’

She stopped and spun around, shoving her finger into his chest. ‘What do you mean, _you can’t_?’

‘I, erm...’ He swallowed and averted his gaze. ‘It’s a fixed point now. There’s no undoing it without damaging time itself.’

A year? A whole year she’d been missing from London. More time than she’d even _actually_ been gone! 

‘Oh, oh!’ She glared at him and stomped her foot, unable to do more to convey just how... just how _furious_  she was with him. Whipping around, she stalked away. 

Blindly walking, she didn’t realize she was following the familiar path from Bart’s to Baker Street. 

The Doctor trailed behind her, like a puppy dog with his tail between his legs. She would occasionally glare at him over her shoulder, but he refused to retreat.

‘Molly, please, let’s go back to the TARDIS.’ 

She ignored him and ran across the intersection just as it turned. She looked back to see him waiting for the thick traffic to clear and hurried her pace. Just as she turned forward, she collided with a tall, solid body. She would have fallen but for the arm wrapped around her waist. 

Her eyes widened as she took in the familiar-looking aubergine button-down shirt stretched over a broad chest. She slowly looked up into the startled eyes of Sherlock Holmes.

‘Sherlock!’ She exclaimed. To see him now, after seven months of traveling the universe, her heart still raced and she knew she was still as in love with him as ever. 

He remained frozen in surprise and she realized he was probably deducing a plethora of alien-and-time discrepancies about her that were confounding his logical mind. 

‘I-I know it’s been a while a-and I’ve g-got a lot to explain, but- mmpfff!’

Whatever else she was going to say was cut off as he leaned down and crushed his mouth to hers. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. 

What was he doing?! What was _she_ doing?! Sherlock Holmes was kissing her! Why?! And why wasn’t she kissing him back?! ...what was she supposed to do with her hands? 

‘Molly,’ Sherlock broke away with a panting breath, his eyes dark and stormy. ‘I would appreciate it greatly if you would kiss me back.’

She licked her lips and stared up at hm in complete confusion, her cheeks burning bright red. ‘Erm... okay?’

This time when he pressed his lips to hers, she was a more than willing participant. His hands pulled her tight against him, as if he were afraid she would disappear if he let go. She clutched his shoulders then slipped her hands along the nape of his neck and into his hair, twirling the soft curls. He groaned appreciatively and deepened the kiss, bending her back. Everything she’d ever wanted to hear from him was said in the tenderness, almost desperateness, of his kiss.

Unfortunately, the need to breathe broke them out of their passionate embrace. Sherlock braced his forehead against hers and she tried to calm her racing heart. Sliding her hands down his chest, she could feel the thundering of his own heart in answer to her own. 

‘I see you’ve found a Pudding Brain,’ a voice interrupted them.

Molly smiled as Sherlock scowled and they turned to face the Doctor. ‘Oh, sorry! Sherlock, this is the Doctor. Doctor, this...’ she looked up at Sherlock and felt her heart fill to burst. ‘...is Sherlock Holmes.’

The Doctor and Sherlock sized each other up. Molly bit her lip nervously and looked between the two brilliant, caustic geniuses in her life, both of whom she loved deeply, though very differently. 

‘I suppose he’ll do,’ the Doctor begrudgingly admitted. ‘Even if he is a Pudding Brain.’

‘I don’t need your approval,’ Sherlock snapped and tightened his hold on Molly’s waist. 

Molly chuckled and rested her head on his arm. ‘Actually, you do.’

Sherlock harrumphed and the Doctor smirked triumphantly.

‘Isn’t there something you need to get from the TA-ship?’ Molly covered her blunder with a discreet cough. ‘Sherlock and I need to have a little talk.’

‘Talk?’ Sherlock snorted. 

Molly elbowed him and frowned. ‘Shush.’ Turning toward the Doctor, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. ‘I’ll be there in a little bit. Promise.’

The Doctor waved his hand dismissively, trying to hide the pleased blush on his cheeks. ‘Off with you.’

Sherlock immediately pulled Molly down the street toward the black door of 221 Baker Street. She waved at the Time Lord just as Sherlock pulled her inside.

The Doctor shook his head and smiled as he turned around and strolled down the street. 

He hadn’t meant to bring her back a year later. Six months, at most. Just enough to make the famous detective realize his feelings for her, so when she reappeared he wouldn’t hesitate to make them known.

Ah, well. It seemed everything had worked out just as he’d planned nonetheless. 

And when he got a call from Molly nine months later asking him round for tea, he was pleased to find her sitting contentedly in 221b Baker Street watching her husband strut around the room, cradling their newborn daughter in his arms as he told her about the many adventures her mother had been on with a legendary Time Lord.

The Doctor plopped onto the sofa next to her and plunked his booted feet on the coffee table. 

‘Are you happy?’

She turned toward him, a smile brighter than all the stars he’d ever shown her gracing her face. ‘Utterly and completely.’


End file.
